


糖果《Lullaby》正文+番外

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 又是点开文档看了一会儿才知道写的是什么的一份补档。完全没印象（。





	糖果《Lullaby》正文+番外

**Author's Note:**

> 又是点开文档看了一会儿才知道写的是什么的一份补档。  
> 完全没印象（。

CH1.

两家家长都很不解，怎么当年总是一起玩的两个人突然就开始不熟了。

闵玧其刚上大一，读了个本地的大学，一周七天有五天都住家里。倒不是离不开家，纯粹是觉得家里空调够给力，网速够快。  
田柾国，高二在读。用一句话概括就是别人家的小孩。别看闵玧其大田柾国几岁，可每每被爸妈耳提面命的时候，田柾国这三个字的出现频率可以说是最高的。

当然一开始的时候不这样。

小孩好像天生喜欢跟比自己年纪大的孩子玩。哪怕对方不情不愿，哪怕自己总是不受欢迎的牛皮糖。田闵两家人住对门，两家的爸爸还是同事，这么一来家里的两个小男孩自然也成了玩伴。  
虽然闵玧其曾经说过更希望对方是个妹妹这种话，但没过多久就接纳了田柾国这么个跟屁虫。无论田柾国叫几次哥哥，他都能耐心地一一应下来。

闵玧其家一向是做饭的不洗碗。  
闵玧其洗完碗，打扫完厨房就顺手开冰箱拿了一罐啤酒准备回房间。左右脚加起来没迈上十步，闵妈妈就坐在沙发上发号施令了—“田叔叔他们都有事不在家，既然你没事就过去守着小国做会儿作业吧。”全程没看过闵玧其一眼。

闵玧其沉默了几秒。  
“他那么自觉的一个人还需要我盯着吗？”闵玧其冷哼一声，“我不去。”  
闵妈妈这下是恶狠狠地瞪了闵玧其一眼，“你去不去？！”  
闵玧其下意识挺起胸膛，“我去，我去还不行吗？妈，你能给你已经成年的儿子留点面子吗？”  
“赶紧的。”闵妈妈的注意力重新回到了电视节目上，“你田叔叔还不是怕他一个人在家待着会害怕，你过去陪一会儿又不会死。再说了，原来不是可喜欢人家小国了吗？到哪儿都炫耀有个好弟弟......”

剩下的话闵玧其没听完。他抓起手机开了门，踩着双人字拖敲开了田柾国家的大门。  
田柾国打开门就自觉侧身让闵玧其通过，直到关门都没发出点儿别的声音。

闵玧其举着那罐冰啤酒贴到了田柾国的手臂上，脸上是跟刚才截然不同的表情—“想不想喝？”  
田柾国撇嘴，“喝不下，没胃口。”  
“那我喂你，你喝不喝？”闵玧其拉开拉环，铝罐里压抑已久的微小气泡迫不及待地跳跃出来，喷在了皮肤上。  
田柾国点了点头。

闵玧其把书桌前的椅子换了个方向，靠着墙壁摆好。他自己在椅子上端坐又要求田柾国面对着自己打开双腿坐在身上。  
田柾国身上的校服还没换，只是往下解开了几颗扣子能更凉快一些。

喝啤酒只是借口，接吻才是得分的关键题目。

田柾国被亲的晕晕乎乎，却还是在闵玧其的手摸进衣服下摆时及时反应过来。对方的另一只手在腰后，顺着尾椎骨上下摸个不停。  
“干嘛停下来？”闵玧其仰头看着田柾国，“不是要被我欺负哭了吧？”  
田柾国伸手搂着闵玧其的脖子，把脑袋埋过去小声地说道，“你......一会儿裤子弄脏了，回家怎么交代？”

“我没说今天要弄。”闵玧其干脆把手从衣摆下抽出来捏住了田柾国的下巴，“昨晚不是都哭了吗？还在我肩膀咬了一口。”有时候闵玧其都觉得田柾国过分敏感了。也不是第一次用手指了，结果田柾国还是自己抱着腿，一边哭一边爽的射了两次。  
田柾国脸一红，表情很认真。“因为太舒服了，所以没忍住。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其食指扬起来摸了摸田柾国的嘴唇，“那今天让我舒服？好不好？”  
田柾国的“好”字说的很小声。

闵玧其的短裤脱到了脚边，田柾国还是坐在他身上，只不过一只手扶住了椅背，另一只手扶住了闵玧其的阴茎。“你怎么，里面都没穿内裤。”  
“这样方便啊。”闵玧其捏捏田柾国的屁股，“方便给你玩。”  
田柾国哭笑不得，“这又不是在玩。”  
闵玧其顺着他的话说，“是，没在玩。你在认真帮我打手枪，比你做作业还认真。”  
“哥！”田柾国喊了一声。  
闵玧其知道他要恼了于是乖乖闭嘴享受。

田柾国的手挺小的，跟自己的比较要小整整一圈。所以第一次意识到大小差距的时候闵玧其就有了一些很肮脏的想法，但他没说，直到那次意外。

那时他还在读高三。一群人打完球就到大人出差的闵玧其家点了外卖一边等一边打游戏。闵玧其下楼拿外卖时正好遇到了扔完垃圾回家的田柾国，他随意地问了一句要不要一起玩，田柾国就乖乖回家打了报告然后跟着闵玧其回了家。

闵玧其出门拿外卖的时候是真没想到那群朋友会在电视上投屏看成人影像，他带着田柾国一开门，所有人都愣了。  
放片子的人一着急失手把手机落进了沙发后的缝隙，电视上的女优还在卖力呻吟，田柾国的脸已经红到快要滴血。  
闵玧其清清嗓子，“这，这其实是很正常的事。”  
客厅里的一干人配合地狂点头。  
田柾国低头看着地板，“不然我先回去吧。”声音越来越小。

闵玧其背负着重任把田柾国往自己卧室带，试图扭转一下自己的形象—顺便冲着客厅的几个人挥了挥拳头，看看，这叫什么事儿！  
以当时的情况两个人独处一室其实更奇怪。不过闵玧其想不到那儿去，尴尬地看着还没松开的、抓着田柾国的手发呆。  
田柾国没拒绝也没说话，两个人站在门边像是在暗自较劲谁才是那个木头人。

“我之前看过......”田柾国皱皱眉，“看网站时不小心点开的。”  
闵玧其莫名松了一口气。“呃，有些网站是做的挺不规范。所，所以会误点。”  
“玧其哥经常看吗？”田柾国突然抬起头，睁大眼睛要闵玧其给一个确切的答案。  
闵玧其点点头，“虽然我也看刚才那样的，但……另一种看的更多。”他无意隐瞒田柾国，摸出手机点开了一部保存下来的GV，“就像这样的。”

CH2.

闵玧其想象中受到冲击的表情并没有在田柾国脸上出现。对方很冷静，甚至可以说是过于冷静地开口询问，“会痛吗？”  
“啊？”闵玧其光顾着观察田柾国的表情，完全没注意片子进行到了哪一步。他飞快地瞄了一眼，棕色头发的男孩子正主动掰开自己的大腿要求对面的男人进入。闵玧其顿了顿，很老实地回答道，“我也不知道痛不痛，我没有试过。”  
田柾国伸手指着那个棕发男孩，“他好像很舒服，皮肤都红了。”  
闵玧其喉结滚动了一下，大脑将手机屏幕上特写的那张脸自动替代成了田柾国。“你的脸也红了。”

“要不要试一下？”闵玧其也不知道自己是怎么问出了这句话。  
田柾国有些迷茫，“现在吗？”  
闵玧其慌忙解释，“我不是说要像他们那样......唉，就是......我用手帮你......要不要？”他怕田柾国不自在，又补充了一句，“不要也没关系。不过我可能需要一点时间解决一下生理问题。”  
田柾国一下子笑了，“玧其哥，我是十六岁不是六岁，我都明白的。”他暂停了手机里的影像，又把手机还给闵玧其，“那我也帮你吧。”

闵玧其在心里骂了一句脏话，然后扯开了田柾国的裤腰带。

两个人傻乎乎地不得要领。一个是真的没经验，另一个是只会纸上谈兵。最后弄出来的时候都有点无法直视对方。  
闵玧其收拾完卧室，把沾满子孙后代的卫生纸塞进垃圾袋打了一个死结—与此同时田柾国就趴在他的床上观摩刚才还没看完的影片。  
闵玧其看着对方翘起的屁股，觉得自己真的快受不了了。

客厅里的人不知什么时候离开了。还算他们有良心，把外卖留了一份。闵玧其匆匆填饱肚子，又把田柾国送回了家。  
临睡前他冲了个澡，刚躺回床上就收到了田柾国的信息。

［其实我觉得玧其哥比片子里的人看起来更好看］  
像是很着急发送出来，连标点符号都没打。  
闵玧其愣愣看着那排字，还没回过味来田柾国就撤回了。他好像明白了对方的意思。

第二次是闵玧其独自在家的夜。  
他一个人在家待了两天，连电卡没钱都不知道，结果吹着吹着空调就陷入了一片黑暗。大晚上没地方充电卡，可一整晚不吹空调他完全扛不住，于是可怜兮兮跑去敲了对面的门—田柾国刚洗完澡，头发还在滴滴答答往下落水，“玧其哥，出什么事了吗？”  
闵玧其把情况一说，田柾国便笑了，“那你赶紧进来吧，我开着空调呢。”

闵玧其问好的话哽在喉咙，因为他发现田柾国好像也是一个人在家。田柾国一边哼歌一边欢快地擦着头发，“冰箱里有饮料，哥你自己拿着喝。”  
“好。”闵玧其视线黏在田柾国身上，怎么都移不开。田柾国平时喜欢运动，除了校服以外，衣柜里大多是舒服宽松的运动服。只是闵玧其没想到，田柾国就连穿睡衣都是如出一辙，弯腰放东西的时候衣服跟着往下滑，露出了光滑的腰背。闵玧其猛地起身去了厨房，他从冰箱里找出一瓶矿泉水，拧开一口气喝了一半才稍微冷静了一点。“叔叔阿姨呢？”闵玧其随口问了一句。  
田柾国估计是站累了，于是盘腿坐在地板上，有一搭没一搭地抓着毛巾擦头发。裤子的裤口挺大，他一坐下去就快要挡不住腿根。“他们看电影去了吧，你过来之前刚出门。”  
“那你怎么不去？”闵玧其伸手替田柾国摘掉落在脖子后面的头发。  
田柾国笑笑，“我干嘛要影响他们的二人世界。”

两个人看了会儿电视就回了卧室。  
田柾国把空调温度调的很低，必须要盖着点被子才不会觉得冷。闵玧其看他把凉被展开，“你还要盖被子？”  
“吹空调盖被子最舒服了。”田柾国拍拍床，“你睡外边，可以吗？”  
闵玧其没有意见。他抓抓头发，“谢谢啊。”  
“你跟我客气什么呀。”田柾国掀开被子躺进去，“啊，舒服。”他情不自禁地往闵玧其那边靠了靠，“两个人一起睡好像更舒服。哥，你还记得小时候我们一起看恐怖片吗？”   
闵玧其摸摸他的头，“记得啊，你半夜做噩梦把我也给吓醒了。”  
“我现在不怕了。”田柾国打了个哈欠，“我睡了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”

结果黑漆漆的房间里谁也睡不着。

“哥。”  
“嗯。”  
田柾国一下笑了，“你也没睡着啊？”  
“好像还不困。”闵玧其捏着拳头。他满脑子都是黄色废料，怎么可能睡得着。  
田柾国翻过身，“每次跟你在一起的时候，我总是会想一些奇怪的事情。你，会不会觉得恶心？”说完以后他闭上嘴，保持着侧躺的姿势一动不动。  
“我这样，你会觉得恶心吗？”闵玧其一边说，一边伸手揽住田柾国的腰自己迎上去。他早就硬了，本想等田柾国睡熟了去厕所撸一发的，现在也没必要再隐藏下去。

田柾国不说话。  
闵玧其以为自己吓到他了，一下也觉得抱歉和尴尬。“那我回家吧。”结果田柾国伸手拉住他的衣服，“我想亲你。”  
闵玧其也转过身，“嘴巴张开。”

田柾国的腿不自觉地夹住了闵玧其伸过来的右腿。他没跟谁有过这么亲密的举动，一边体会着呼吸不畅快缺氧的感觉一边牢牢抓住闵玧其，把对方当作自己的救命稻草。  
闵玧其的经验也就比田柾国多了那么一丁点。他摸着田柾国的背安抚对方，“乖，别怕，嘴巴记得张开。”  
“好奇怪。”田柾国嘟嘟嚷嚷，“你别摸我了，好痒。”  
闵玧其膝盖往上轻顶，“你是不是忘记了自己夹着的是我的腿。”  
田柾国闷哼一声，腰一下子就软了。“别顶了，裤子会脏。”  
闵玧其看不见田柾国的表情，但对方软软的语气听起来特别可爱，也让人特别想欺负。田柾国伸手抵着他的膝盖，他却偏要抓开对方的手一次一次地往对方裤裆那里轻轻地撞。“给不给我摸？”  
没一会儿田柾国再开口说话就带上了哭腔，“那......那你摸吧。”

CH3. 

反正摸了也不会少一块肉。

实话实说，闵玧其摸的田柾国很舒服。闵玧其掌心的温度刚好，从他的裤口顺着大腿摸。田柾国觉得自己的内裤紧的要命，又不好意思说，鼻腔里只能发出细碎的喘气声。  
闵玧其还在亲他。  
这一次不只是亲他的嘴巴，不只是缠他的舌头，而是以一种极其怜惜的动作叼着他的嘴唇，手也跟着摸到了屁股上。

“为什么在发抖？害怕吗？”闵玧其勾着田柾国的内裤边弹了一下，“我就是摸摸你，不会做其他的事。”  
田柾国紧紧夹住闵玧其的腿，忍不住要跟着对方的动作一起轻轻蹭。“哥，玧其哥......”  
“嗯？”  
“再摸摸我。”田柾国豁出去了，“我给你摸。”

闵玧其凑上前去，在田柾国的耳边吹气，“我在摸呢。”  
“......前面。”田柾国抱着他，“前面也摸一下。”  
“像上次那样吗？”闵玧其问道。  
田柾国又点了头。

其实上一次他们躲在卧室里互相打手枪是兴奋的成分居多。隔着一道门，外面的声音听的很清楚，然而彼此的呼吸和表情也更加清楚。  
闵玧其扯了田柾国的裤腰带就伸手过去，田柾国也不甘示弱，一开始两个人就像在扭打似的，非要对方先示弱才肯好好做。不管是替别人做还是被别人握住阴茎都是新鲜的体验，不需要太多技巧，很快两个人就一前一后射了出来。

但这次不一样。  
闵玧其身子往后退了一些，“把裤子脱了。”他收回之前被田柾国蹭个不停的右腿，伸手一摸发现布料湿了一小片。原来男孩子也会出水吗？闵玧其一只手帮着田柾国把裤子往下拉扯，另一只手准确地摸向了田柾国的胸口。“好软。”他不敢太用力，只是小小地揉了一把。  
田柾国很快就光着下身，要闵玧其帮忙。

摆在书桌上的手机响起了铃声。  
田柾国扭头看了一眼，“是阿姨打来的。”他还跨坐在闵玧其身上，只不过校服下摆已经被闵玧其阴茎前端渗出的体液沾湿到变得透明。手里那根阴茎蓄势待发，总有一种快要握不住的感觉。“你不接吗？”  
“我怕我忍不住叫出来。”闵玧其仰头亲了田柾国一口，“你太乖了。”说完还是伸手拿过手机按了接听键。

“刚才去的不情不愿，现在是不想回来了？”闵妈妈的声音响起，田柾国一听就忍不住笑倒在闵玧其怀里。  
闵玧其拍拍田柾国的屁股，“没有不想，他作业还没做完。”  
“你最好在认真监督弟弟，不要一直坐在旁边玩手机知道吗？”  
“知道了。”闵玧其几下糊弄过去，“我不跟你说了，我要帮忙抽背课文了。”

“趁机偷懒吗？”闵玧其咬住田柾国的脖子，“快点帮我弄。”  
田柾国抬起手腕晃了晃，“没力气了，不想动。”  
“喂......”闵玧其拿他没办法，抓着田柾国的手替他揉了揉，“你总不能让我一直这样吧？”  
田柾国打开的双腿夹了夹，“那把屁股借给哥蹭一蹭。”  
“你不怕我进去？”闵玧其手指往入口摸去，“昨天多加一根手指都一直让我出去，说太胀了，那你以后怎么办？”  
田柾国眨眨眼，“哥最好了。”  
这根本就不是回答吧？

最后换成了站立的姿势。田柾国手肘撑在书桌上，膝盖跪在了椅子上。好在椅子上放着一块柔软的坐垫，承力的时候并没有很难受。  
闵玧其搂抱着他的腰，硬挺的阴茎在腿缝中进进出出。“作业写完了？”  
“写完了。”田柾国不满地扭扭屁股，“你不要弄进去了。”  
闵玧其笑了，“你这个小家伙怎么睁着眼睛说瞎话？你内裤都没脱，还怕我进去？”闵玧其干脆握住田柾国的那根，“还是说你很期待？嗯？被我插腿都会硬吗？”插腿的确是会有正在进入的错觉，不过闵玧其不常这么做。田柾国的大腿很容易留下痕迹，第一次弄的时候大腿内侧都有些发肿了，最后他帮忙涂了膏药亲了又亲，这才把人哄好。

闵玧其回家之前守着田柾国洗了澡。  
田柾国就是耍赖皮，说自己累了不想洗澡，准备直接睡下。闵玧其抱着人摸了一会儿，“那我陪你洗？”  
结果陪到最后是在手心挤上了沐浴露打出泡沫替田柾国清洗重要工具。田柾国的耻毛不算浓密，但是发育的很好。闵玧其打了满手的泡沫往柱体上抹，田柾国就乖乖靠着墙站好。这么弄着要是没反应就不正常了，闵玧其看着田柾国慢慢立起来的那根，一抬头就对上了田柾国亮晶晶的眼睛。闵玧其停下手里的动作，“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”田柾国的兔牙藏不住了，弯弯嘴角笑了起来。  
闵玧其鼓起腮帮子对着田柾国那根吹了一口气，顶端的泡沫就跟着那一阵气流掉落下去。“快说，你在笑什么。”  
田柾国微微偏头，“就是觉得哥哥真好。”  
“然后呢？”  
田柾国思索几秒，“将来我要做牛做马报答哥哥。”  
闵玧其取下花洒，把泡沫冲洗干净。“做牛做马倒不至于，做那个就好。”  
“诶？”  
闵玧其比了个口型，田柾国迅速变红。

[哥还没有跟我说晚安。]  
屏幕上弹出来一条消息。

闵玧其几下刷完牙洗完脸，拿着手机回了房间。就这么短短几步路，田柾国的消息又发了过来。这次是一张照片，拍的是田柾国平坦的小腹。  
[又欠收拾了？]  
[嗯！]  
田柾国每次发信息的时候都很放飞自我，事后闵玧其跟他对峙的时候就开始装傻。闵玧其盯着那个“嗯”字，脑子已经闪过一万种收拾田柾国的方法。他犹豫了几秒，回了一条消息过去。

[欠干。]  
消息发出去以后聊天框顶端一直显示对方正在输入中，闵玧其等了好一会儿也没等到输入完毕的消息。  
[？]  
闵玧其忍不住发了一个问号，那边终于又有了动静。  
田柾国发过来一条只有两秒的语音—“欠你干。”

CH4.

留宿的那天夜里闵玧其睡的很沉。醒来的时候他还搂着田柾国，对方腿挂在他的腰间，睡的毫无形象可言。闵玧其一动，田柾国就睁开了眼睛—虽然是睁开了眼睛，但明显还不够清醒，觉得阳光刺眼睛以后又把头埋进了闵玧其怀里。  
“还要睡吗？”闵玧其问了一句，“我想去下厕所。”  
“周末嘛......”田柾国闭着眼睛，“哥不要走，让我蹭一下。”  
闵玧其手往下一摸，“小朋友晨勃了啊？”

田柾国脸颊发烫，“昨晚梦到你了。”  
“梦到我做了什么？”闵玧其分开田柾国的双腿，“是不是像这样摸你？”  
田柾国点点头，又说梦里还要更过分一些。  
“具体说一下。”闵玧其哄骗他，“现在是不是被我弄的很舒服？还想不想更舒服？”  
田柾国抓着闵玧其的手往睡衣里去，“我好热啊。”

闵玧其把田柾国压在身下，“田柾国，你发情了。”  
“都怪哥！”田柾国瞪了闵玧其一眼，但根本没有起到威胁的作用。  
闵玧其莫名背了锅。他趴下去亲了亲田柾国的嘴巴，然后钻进了凉被里。田柾国的体温很夸张，掌心摸上去都觉得有些烫。闵玧其撩起他的衣服，从锁骨亲到了肚脐眼，又把田柾国的双腿推的屈了起来。

把阴茎含进嘴的瞬间，闵玧其觉得田柾国浑身都绷紧了。他拍拍对方的屁股，“放松，不会吃了你。”  
隔着被子听不真切田柾国的声音，但凉被透了些光，被子下的东西看得还算清楚。闵玧其怎么看田柾国都觉得可爱，替对方口交也不觉得恶心，反而很用心地讨好对方。

某个瞬间田柾国觉得自己什么都听不见看不见，只知道闵玧其把自己那根含在嘴里，不停吞吐。他抓着床单，舌尖舔过阴囊又堵住了前面的小孔。  
“小国，醒了吗？”卧室门外有人敲门。  
是妈妈！  
田柾国一个没绷住射了出来。他顾不上是不是弄到了闵玧其嘴里，慌慌张张地答话，“我，我刚醒。”  
“玧其是不是也在？昨晚回来的时候我看到鞋了。”田妈妈很温柔，“那你们赖会儿床就起来，爸爸在给你们准备早餐。”  
田柾国松了一口气，“谢谢妈妈，我们就起。”等到脚步声走远，田柾国才一脸抱歉地把闵玧其从被子下面解救出来，“不好意思啊哥，我没忍住。”  
闵玧其揉揉他的头，“乖，没事。”

那天以后，两个人心照不宣地开始装不熟。  
闵玧其总觉得田妈妈察觉了什么，所以很刻意地和田柾国保持距离。田柾国就更惨一点，估计是连续两次间隔时间太短，那一天他都没什么精神，被爸爸妈妈问了好多次是不是身体不舒服。他不是不舒服，他是太舒服了。

高三年级有两节晚自习。  
闵玧其成绩还算可以，一般做完作业就把小说藏在课本下面偷偷看。被讲台上的老师点名时，他还以为自己的小动作被发现了。抬起头刚想解释，就看老师伸手指了指教室外面，他看了一眼没看清楚，于是不动声色地收起小说站了起来。  
“怎么了老师？”闵玧其不解。  
老师努努嘴，“你弟弟找你。”  
闵玧其往外一看，原来是田柾国。

闵玧其几步走出去，“想我了？”  
“跑腿给你送伞。”田柾国把伞递过去，“本来是东西忘了回来拿，结果出门就遇到阿姨给你送伞，我妈就让我来了。”其实这会儿雨还没有开始下，不过空气闷热，看样子会有一场暴雨。  
“辛苦你了。”闵玧其笑眯眯的，“要我怎么感谢你？”  
“你快进去吧，我回家了。”田柾国拨了拨左肩上快要滑下去的书包带，“晚上记得给我发信息。”  
闵玧其根本没犹豫几秒，“跟我走。”说完他扭头跟教室里的老师比划了几下，搂住田柾国的肩膀往楼梯走。

两个人去了二楼的男厕所。  
闵玧其拉着田柾国随便进了一个隔间，然后认真地落了锁。亲了几下还没够，他就推起了田柾国的校服，让对方用嘴咬住。  
田柾国不问为什么，一概乖乖照做。其实闵玧其问出第一句话时他就想说自己是想他的。两个人在学校里不常有机会碰面，发再多的信息也比不了触手可及的真实感。闵玧其的双手在田柾国腰侧摩拭，“乳头立起来了。”  
田柾国嘴里咬着衣服说不出话，表情委屈又可怜。  
闵玧其弯着膝盖去叼田柾国的乳头，舌尖对着乳孔舔来舔去。田柾国受不了这种刺激，小声地哼哼。闵玧其看他一眼，“我说句话，你不许生气。”  
田柾国点头。  
“我现在就想操你。”

下流话说完，该做的一点不含糊。  
他们进的这个隔间是马桶。闵玧其也不管马桶脏不脏，坐上去以后就把田柾国抱到了腿上。两个人的校裤都挂在门后的挂钩上，皮肤贴着皮肤，共享彼此的体温。田柾国先前被闵玧其揉胸揉的晕乎乎，现在屁股下面又垫着一个又硬又烫的东西，脑子里完全是一锅浆糊。  
“后面等到你成年，现在让我操操奶，好不好？”  
田柾国都没理解清楚意思就开始点头。他蹲在闵玧其面前—厕所的空间狭小，还有浓郁的消毒水气味，但这些都不妨碍他按照闵玧其的指示依次动作。

湿漉漉的龟头挺立着，慢吞吞地在田柾国胸口打着圈。  
田柾国想看又不敢看，最后被闵玧其轻轻按住了头顶，“帮我握住。”田柾国闻言伸出手，又往前了一些，让闵玧其更方便动作。  
“是不是像我的舌头在舔你？”闵玧其眼睛都红了—田柾国握着自己的阴茎不得章法地往乳尖戳弄，体液和分泌物在乳晕周围挂着看起来色情极了。  
田柾国抿抿嘴，“奇、奇怪。”  
“会慢慢操大的。”闵玧其揉捏着田柾国没有被关照到的另一边，“一点也不奇怪。”

CH5.

“快把东西拿出来。”  
“你慌什么？先看看有没有人。”  
脚步声渐渐靠近，田柾国没听到，还挤着自己的乳肉给闵玧其提供方便。

“高一高二的早就放学了，这一层的厕所不会有人的。你把打火机给我。”  
“那不是还有个隔间关着门吗？”  
脚步声越来越近，紧接着有人从外面拉了拉门。

“你神经过敏吧？最近好像在检修厕所，所以有的锁起来了。来，给你烟。”  
“行。”  
听声音两个人站的地方离这个隔间不远，应该是趁下课偷溜来厕所抽烟。

这个年纪的男生关注的最多的自然是学校里的女生。两人的话题围绕着某几个女生的脸蛋、胸脯和校服裙下的大腿展开，说到兴奋处还会发出意味深长的笑声。闵玧其还是怕被发现，把田柾国拉了起来，面对面站着一边亲吻对方，一边挺着腰握住两个人的阴茎上下套弄。田柾国后知后觉地也反应过来外面有人，小心翼翼的，连喘口气都要分成好几次。  
担心受怕和快感交织，闵玧其看过来的视线直白又强烈，田柾国忍不住扭了扭屁股，开口说话时喷出的热气弄得闵玧其打了个激灵—“闵玧其，下次操我好不好？”

闵玧其还是第一次知道被人直呼全名会是这么个感觉。  
正好抽烟的人带上门走远，闵玧其忍无可忍地往田柾国屁股上拍了一下，“这么想我干你？嗯？我现在要是直接操进去，里面是不是全是水。”  
田柾国在这一来一回的拉扯中放下了那些无谓的正经，他把闵玧其推回马桶上坐好，自己骑上去开始磨蹭，“他们刚才说的女生我认识，腿没有我长。”  
“我对女生没兴趣。”闵玧其搂着田柾国的腰，“只对你有兴趣。不过你要是能穿上校服裙给我看，我也挺愿意的。”  
没有任何实质上的插入动作，田柾国就这么骑在闵玧其身上射了出来。最后闵玧其还不忘先前没做完的乳交，把田柾国的胸口喷的一塌糊涂。

夏天过的飞快。  
秋天的时候学校办了学园祭，因为是破天荒的第一次，所以每个班都抠破脑袋想弄出一个夺人眼球的亮相造型，就连学习紧张的高三生都忙里偷闲地开始准备。田柾国属于那种好说话的人，本来他没什么兴趣参与的，但是班里负责活动的文艺委员找过来让他帮忙，田柾国还是答应了。但关于他要做的造型，文艺委员一直没有过多透露，只说要保持神秘感到时候才能出其不意。

要是田柾国早知道她们会让自己穿女装，那他说什么也不会开开心心地邀请闵玧其来参加。昨天两个人在商场吃了日料，田柾国还再次提醒对方不要忘记了学园祭。参加学园祭的人都需要持票入场，田柾国得了两张票，犹豫了一下还是把票给了闵玧其。现在他手里拿着一套女生校服，红着脸跟脸上写满了期待二字的文艺委员商量，“我不穿......行吗？”  
文艺委员显然已经陷入了自己的幻想，“不穿？那应该不行。”

田柾国艰难地开口，“不是什么都不穿，我是说，我不穿这个校服行吗？”平时他没关注过，刚才展开看才发现校服裙短的可以。  
女生双手合十，“拜托你了柾国，穿着校服等待亮相再到结束，顶多也就一小时而已。你穿起来也没有很奇怪，肯定能给我们班加分的。”  
“可是这也太......”田柾国举起一个蝴蝶结的发夹，“你确定要我穿吗？”  
女生眨眨眼，“很好看的。”她瘪瘪嘴，摆出要哭出来的表情，“我就求你这一次。”  
田柾国拍了拍额头，“我知道了。” 

田柾国把自己关在厕所隔间—还是在女厕所，因为对方说她一个女生守在男厕所替他把风太奇怪，于是找了没人的厕所把门关起来让田柾国换衣服。  
田柾国郁闷地看着镜子中的自己，不停地叹气。他实在想不到什么合理的借口让闵玧其不要过来，所以拿着手机发了一条没头没脑的信息。  
[这个活动好没意思，哥还是忙自己的事吧。]  
发完又此地无银三百两，[我准备躲在教室里刷题。]

闵玧其收到消息的时候莫名其妙，他以为是有谁惹田柾国不高兴了，回复了消息说那就不去了，实际上已经快到母校门口。  
田柾国还在厕所里跟那套校服搏斗。衬衣稍微短了一截，没办法像班里女生那样把下摆扎进裙子的腰头处。好在他一个男孩子也不介意腰会露出来，只是裙子真的有点危险，总觉得动一动就会走光。田柾国不自在地拉拉这里，扯扯那里，终于鼓起勇气拉开了厕所门。

文艺委员在外面等的有点久，已经靠着栏杆开始玩手机，听到开门的声音才转过身去。毫不夸张地说，田柾国确定对方的眼睛亮了一下。  
“你换下来的衣服给我吧，我替你拿着。”女生脸上的笑容完全藏不住，“发夹不用别了，你这样挺......”她斟酌了一下形容词，“挺可爱的。”  
面对别人真心的夸奖田柾国也只能顺着说谢谢。他把换下来的那套衣服装进文艺委员准备的口袋里，又问能不能找个东西帮他挡一下裙子。  
“啊，我一会儿帮你找个外套吧。你腿太长了，这已经是能找到的最长的裙子了。”对方笑了笑，“对了，一会儿把袜子也换了吧，那样不会太冷。”  
可惜那双长筒袜穿在田柾国腿上只拉过了小腿肚。

田柾国站在操场搭出来的舞台上，眼睛里什么都看不到。他紧张的要死，自从换好全套装备走出教室就是随时要心跳过速的模样。虽然班里的男生女生都带着善意的笑脸跟他打招呼，夸他好看，但他还是紧张，双手握拳，指甲陷入掌心。  
舞台下传来一阵阵欢呼，田柾国不知道是为什么，也没办法思考。他按照文艺委员要求的绕着舞台走了一圈才下台，下台的时候还在疑惑先前是不是同手同脚了。台下的等待区人又多又乱，田柾国没找到文艺委员，心里急着找外套挡腿，慌乱间发现有人揉了自己的屁股。田柾国气炸了，扭头就要抓住那个动手动脚的流氓骂，结果看到了一张熟悉的脸—那人是班里同学，原来经常一起打球的。

男生吹了个口哨，“手感不错。”  
田柾国瞪他，“想死？”  
对方嘻嘻哈哈地没个正型，“你这样子可不适合说粗话。诶，我说真的，你比我女朋友漂亮。”话音刚落就被他口中的女朋友揪住了耳朵，“他不这么穿也比你帅，你还好意思跑来占便宜？”  
虚惊一场，田柾国的心情也没那么差了。

 

CH6.

那天的学园祭每个人都玩的很疯，只是到最后田柾国都没找到文艺委员，不得不穿着那套女生校服回家。抛开一切不说，闵玧其没有过来这应该是最大的安慰了。  
田柾国发了信息告诉对方自己准备回家，然后去附近的车站搭乘了地铁。

错开了高峰期，这时候的地铁人少了很多。虽然没有能坐下来的空位，但至少能抓着栏杆站好。田柾国一边跟闵玧其发信息一边站到了内侧的门边。回家要坐差不多八站，他不想让来让去，干脆选了最里面的位置。  
到达某个换乘站点的时候人一下变多了。田柾国周围站满了人，他差不多都快贴到门上去了。闵玧其回消息说在家等他稍后去吃夜宵，田柾国想着自己这一身，只能先找理由先回家换衣服。  
然后他就再一次被人揉了屁股。

如果说之前的揉更多是开玩笑的意味，那现在的揉就完全是另一种方法了。那人的手很会找位置，贴着大腿根往上滑，像极了之前闵玧其在他腿间进出的样子。地铁上没有多余的位置给田柾国转身，他咬咬牙，稍微侧过了身。但那个人甩也甩不掉，很快又凑过来，这次还拉了拉他的腿袜，在身后笑了一声。  
田柾国都快疯了，压低了声音，“我是男的。”  
“男的还穿裙子？”那人的声音听起来很奇怪，“那让我看看到底是不是男的。”接着那只手绕到了前面，“啊，还真是个男孩子。”  
“可以放手了吗？”田柾国满肚子火，再一次深刻地体会到了女生的不容易。  
那人不依不饶的，“我还没试过跟男孩子做呢，肯定很爽吧。” 

就在田柾国想要动手的那一秒，地铁停了下来。那个作怪的人也消失不见了。田柾国四下看了看，觉得身边的人都不像刚才那个嫌疑人。他换了个方向站好，准备在下一站提前下车，走个十来分钟回家。  
下一站他没有来过，从列车上下来就抬头研究起出口来。好不容易确定了方向，刚往C出口的通道走了几步就觉得背后有人来。田柾国警觉地想要回头，腰间突然被一个东西抵住了。有个熟悉的声音笑着对他开口，“去旁边的厕所。”  
田柾国脚步一顿，涨红了脸，“别太过分。”  
“我过分？明明是男孩子却穿裙子的你才过分吧。”那人推推他，“你身上的衣服是校服吧？哪个学校的呢？我觉得很眼熟呀。”  
田柾国直接闭了嘴。  
他讨厌被威胁，更讨厌把事情闹大。

其实进厕所也好，正好没人看着他还能跟对方对抗一下。田柾国悄悄活动了一下手腕，在听到身后人锁上门以后就转过了身—“哥哥，怎么是你？”  
闵玧其穿着一件他没见过的牛仔外套，双手插在口袋里一副看好戏的表情。  
田柾国愣了几秒，终于想清楚了。他瞪着闵玧其，“刚才那个也是你？”  
闵玧其点点头，“怎么哥哥变个声音你就认不出来了？”他把田柾国上下打量，“裙子太短了。”

田柾国都忘了要生气，听到闵玧其这么说连忙伸手把裙摆往下拉了拉。“我本来要把校服换回来的，但是没找到人。”  
“挺好看的。”闵玧其歪歪头，“跟了你一路，差不多也硬了一路。幸好外套能挡一下。”他往前一步，“特意穿给我看的吗？”  
“我们......那个......我不是故意要穿的。”三言两语解释不清楚，田柾国心里急，“能不能先回家？”  
闵玧其把校服裙往上推，“能不能先帮我？” 

校服裙下面的平角内裤鼓着一包，田柾国扭过头，“哥哥......”  
闵玧其蹲下去，从膝盖窝开始，亲个不停。“你会不会太敏感？我亲一下就有反应了？”闵玧其伸手按了按内裤处的隆起，“脸也红了，田柾国，你是不是很想我做点什么？”  
田柾国双腿夹在一起摩擦了几下，他还记着校服裙要还回去，于是小心翼翼地抓住裙摆怕被弄脏。“你要做就快一点。”  
“好凶哦。”闵玧其笑笑，在田柾国大腿内侧吸出一个深色的印迹，“这位学妹的腿好长啊，操起来肯定很舒服。”  
“才不是。”田柾国一激动就松了手，结果裙子罩住了闵玧其的头。闵玧其在裙摆下扯掉了田柾国的内裤，然后开始帮他口交。

田柾国湿的很夸张。  
阴茎慢慢硬起来，但前面的小孔却一直在分泌体液。闵玧其舔的很慢，连阴囊都仔仔细细地照顾到。田柾国的手隔着裙子轻轻按着他的头，说话的声音断断续续。“啊......哥哥......不要吃了......不要舔那里......舌头不要......”  
上下唇含住柱体开始抽插。  
闵玧其听着田柾国委委屈屈的声音忍不住拉开自己的裤子揉了几下，他太想操进去了。每次在床上田柾国都软的不可思议，嘴里的不要通通都是需要。被亲舒服了会发出小奶狗一样撒娇的声音，被叼住乳头的时候会乖乖挺起胸迎上去，被掰开大腿插入的时候会自觉并拢大腿、晃着屁股让闵玧其舒服。  
这都还是没有真正进入的情况。

今年过年的时候两家人聚在一起吃了一顿饭。大餐结束以后收拾清洗的工作就落在了闵玧其和田柾国头上，四个大人正好凑了一桌打麻将。两个人还是在装不熟，后来田柾国先说打牌的声音太闹了要回家看电影，没一会儿闵玧其也被赶去了田柾国家—用他妈妈的话来说就是“碍事碍眼”。  
晚餐的时候都喝了酒，田柾国回家就迅速地洗了澡躺在床上给闵玧其发消息。还没等到闵玧其的回复，他就抱着手机睡了过去。

闵玧其在那天晚上哄着田柾国用手指开拓了一次。  
田柾国被吵醒了有点起床气，抱着闵玧其寻了处皮肤用尖牙叼着咬。“干嘛不让我睡觉啊，哥哥好讨厌。”  
“过年要守夜的，你怎么能偷偷睡觉？”田柾国咬人并不疼，闵玧其就任由他叼着。“回家以后就洗澡了吗？身上好香。”  
“我困嘛。”田柾国答的理直气壮，又说换的是新睡衣。  
“内裤呢？是不是新的？”闵玧其问。  
田柾国点点头没说话。  
闵玧其把田柾国的头发拨了拨，“乖，想不想吃东西？”

CH7.

田柾国开始还说不饿，赖在闵玧其怀里东摸摸西碰碰的。他的手机在旁边响个不停，全是亲戚朋友发来的新年祝福短信。田柾国回了几个就没有耐心，翻过身趴在闵玧其身上，脸贴着闵玧其的胸口无聊地哼歌。过了一会儿他连歌也不哼了，蹭了蹭闵玧其的下巴，“你刚才说吃东西，是什么小零食吗？”  
闵玧其把右手中指卡在田柾国的臀缝中缓慢抽动，“你要吃吗？”

吃的东西是闵玧其的手指，吞下手指的是田柾国的屁股。

臀缝的凹陷是一道危险的防线。  
闵玧其抱着田柾国的大腿压在自己的腰间，“乖，这样我更好弄进去。”  
之前的腿交在手指的开拓面前变成了小打小闹。田柾国僵直着身体，抓住闵玧其的衣袖暗自用力。他和对方一起看过几部片子，接下来闵玧其会做什么他再清楚不过。然而看别人做和自己经历完全是两码事—即使之前有过被闵玧其的性器摩擦过入口的体会，可手指......“哥哥！慢、慢一点。”  
“我还没有进去。”闵玧其摸摸他的手臂，“你害怕吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国有些害羞，“会不会很痛？”  
闵玧其指尖在穴口附近轻轻按压，“不会的，我不会让你痛的。”他的指尖往上移动，试探着探入了紧闭的小穴，“田柾国，我要进去了？”  
田柾国声音在发抖，“好、好的。”  
“你知道我在做的叫什么吗？”食指的第一个指节已经没入，闵玧其转了转手指，“这叫指奸。”

言语的刺激和身体承受的入侵混在了一起。  
“你这样把屁股的露出来的样子真的让人很想欺负。”闵玧其说道，“很早之前我就想过了。怎么不早点办了你，在你家过夜的时候难道不是最好的机会吗？等你睡熟了，我脱掉你的裤子—你最好没有穿内裤，这样我就可以轻而易举地让你夹住我。我会伸手捂住你的嘴巴，捂住你的求助声，捂住你舒服的呻吟，捂住节外生枝的任何可能性。你很紧吧？就像现在，我的手指一进去就被夹住了。你说，要是你被我干醒的话是不是还以为自己在做梦呢？是不是应该摇着屁股、叫着喊着求我再进去一些？”  
田柾国眼睛都湿润了，他拼命摇头，“哥哥不要说了。”  
闵玧其的食指已经全部都探进去了，那里面湿润又滚烫，每次转动的时候田柾国就会微微颤抖，往他的怀里缩。“谢谢你提醒了我。你还会一直叫哥哥吧？声音又软又可怜，要哭不哭的。叫我的名字做什么呢？要哥哥做什么呢？指责哥哥不该在你睡着的时候强奸吗？怪罪哥哥不该把阴茎整根都插进去给你吃吗？还是要乖乖地撅起屁股，把强奸变成和奸？”

紧接着是第二根手指。  
闵玧其忘记把早就买好的润滑剂带过来，又不想在关键时刻回家拿。他抽出食指亲了亲已经在小声啜泣的人，“不舒服吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，抿着嘴巴不说话。  
“我说那些话你生气了吗？讨厌我吗？”闵玧其盯着田柾国，“眼睛睁开看看我好不好？不舒服我就不弄了。”他像哄孩子一样拍着田柾国的背，“我不勉强你。”

过了好久田柾国才小声地说了一句“不是”。他伸手抱住闵玧其，避开了对方的视线，“其实......玧其哥对我做什么都是可以的。你刚才说的那些......要做都可以，我不会拒绝你的。”有些话难以启齿，他就换了个说法，“吃什么都好的，只要是哥。”  
闵玧其也愣了，“我们小国这么乖？”   
“因为太喜欢哥哥了。”田柾国说着说着也顾不上害羞这回事，“阿姨说你小时候说想要个妹妹，结果我是个弟弟。其实我想问问你，弟弟是不是也能当新娘的？”

最后就连指奸都变成了和奸。  
田柾国抱着自己的大腿根无处可逃，闵玧其一边亲他一边用手指在体内抽插。原来用后面真的会有快感，田柾国射了两次闵玧其还不放过他，一直充满兴趣玩弄他已经软熟的穴肉。田柾国瘫在床上，已经没有力气扶住自己那根又在抬头的阴茎，“哥，哥，别弄了，我射不出来了。”   
窗外开始放烟花，一个接一个的把夜空染色。  
闵玧其低头含住田柾国的龟头，“前面就快有后面那么湿了。”  
田柾国的腿上全是印迹，有的是被咬的，有的是被舔的。床单湿了一大片，身上也不是很舒服，但高潮的刺激感一直没有消散。他整个像是在梦里，又时常被快感带回现实的牢笼。闵玧其牵过他的手，“自己摸一下，全是水。”

地铁站的厕所没有分性别，都是单独的隔间。被压在薄薄的门板上时，田柾国连外面人走动的声音、开门冲水的声音、洗手的声音都能听的一清二楚。  
“刺激吗？”闵玧其抬起田柾国的右腿挂在自己的臂弯里，“这位学妹湿的好厉害。弄得这么湿一会儿怎么回家呢？”  
田柾国回过头跟闵玧其接吻，舌头被吸吮着头发都在发麻。

这里毕竟不是什么好地方，闵玧其潦草地射了一次就蹲下来替田柾国整理衣物。他小心地留意门外的动静，不想出去的时候正好被人撞见—他倒无所谓，主要是田柾国。田柾国的内裤被他顺手拿来擦体液了，现在对方裙子下面空荡荡的，说什么都不肯出去。  
闵玧其把外套脱下来，“你穿上吧。”  
“可是裙子......”闵玧其的外套有一些大，宽宽松松地正好罩住了屁股。田柾国举起手，把手腕从袖子里转着露出来，“没有安全感。”他总结道。  
“有我在呢，你怕什么。”闵玧其帮他重新系好了鞋带，“走吧，我们回家。”反正田柾国穿成这样也不会有人怀疑他是男生，闵玧其极其自然地牵着田柾国的手，打开了隔间的门。

CH8.

田柾国决定和闵玧其冷战两天。

原因无他，就是因为从地铁站的厕所出来就迎面撞上了一个同样穿着校服的男孩子。如果是不认识的人那就算了，偏偏撞上的还是隔壁班的男生，田柾国连对方交往过几个女朋友都很清楚。对方应该没把他认出来，但是走出去很远都还在频频回头。田柾国满脸通红被闵玧其牵着上了扶梯，气鼓鼓地把脸扭到了一边。

那条校服裙子田柾国是自己躲在厕所里洗的。幸好家里没人，他飞快地开了门就跑回自己房间换了身衣服，然后把裙子和衬衣泡进了盆里。这一整天田柾国都没吃什么东西，基本都是靠蛋糕和牛奶垫肚子，洗漱完回房间的时候闵玧其发来消息问他要不要吃夜宵，田柾国看了一眼，没有回复就把手机扔去了另一边。  
闭上眼睛就回忆起今天尴尬的一幕幕，田柾国越想越气，怎么自己一对上闵玧其就那么怂啊？对方要做什么就做什么，也太听话了。他在床上翻滚了十来分钟，差一点翻车掉下床以后才消停。这中间他听到爸妈回来开门的声音，没一会儿门又开了—田柾国正要出去接水喝，手刚伸出去，就听到闵玧其在问他爸妈要不要吃夜宵，夜宵不小心点多了。

田柾国忍不住要笑，夜宵点多了这种借口都能想出来。这下他也不急着出房间接水了，因为他妈妈已经走到了卧室门口，敲了敲，“小国，要不要出来吃夜宵？”  
田柾国已经扑倒在床上装睡，把脸转向墙壁不说话。  
几秒后，卧室门被推开了。有人站到了床边，田柾国不耐烦地翻身，“妈，我不想吃。”

“不是妈妈，是哥哥。”闵玧其盯着他，口气生硬。  
田柾国吓得坐起来，“你怎么进来了？我妈呢？”  
闵玧其把东西放到书桌上没回答，倒是门外的田妈妈又送来一大瓶可乐，“你们喝吧，我跟爸爸吃不下了。”  
“谢谢阿姨。”闵玧其客客气气地冲着田妈妈笑，然后贴心的关上了卧室门。

田柾国抱着膝盖坐在床头，一脸不开心地看着闵玧其在书桌上把夜宵和饮料摆开。“干嘛过来？”  
“你不是闹别扭嘛，消息都不回我，我当然要过来哄一哄。”闵玧其拉开椅子坐下，“羊肉串都不想吃吗？”  
“我都被人看见了......”田柾国闷闷不乐，“要不是哥，我早就回家了。”  
闵玧其憋着不敢笑，“应该没认出你。再说认出来也不会怎样，你就说是哥哥不放心你，所以特意去学校接你。”  
“那也不至于接到厕所里吧。”田柾国嘟着嘴，“我下周怎么见人啊？”其实闵玧其过来找他，他还是很开心，就是嘴上过不去，非要念叨几句才舒坦。  
“我亲亲你，你能不气了吗？”闵玧其走过去，“还是要我抱一抱？”

田柾国一双眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，“这、这，家里还有人呢！”  
“抱一下、亲一下又不会怎么样。”闵玧其张开双臂，“你要不要？”  
田柾国扭扭捏捏地换了个姿势，最后还是抓着被子躺回去，“我要睡觉。”  
闵玧其敲敲锁了门，又掀开被子过去抱田柾国。田柾国留给他一个背影，他就在田柾国的脖子后面亲来亲去。“要是再不理我我就在这里给你弄出印子来。反正一个周末也好不了，下周你去学校同学肯定要问你是不是交了女朋友。”  
“不是女朋友。”田柾国下意识地反驳。  
“那你说是什么？”闵玧其手自动滑入田柾国的衣服里，“不是女朋友是什么？”  
田柾国自然说不出口。

闵玧其就是喜欢欺负软绵绵的田柾国，他捏着乳肉又拿膝盖顶，田柾国叫了一声，“腿痛。”闵玧其愣住，“腿怎么会痛？是伤了吗？”  
“你弄的。”田柾国语气里满是委屈，“刚才洗澡摸着都痛。”  
“对不起，对不起，我太不注意了。”闵玧其坐起来把被子移开，“裤子脱了，我帮你看看。”  
田柾国抓着裤腰不松手，“你肯定看着看着又要欺负我。”  
“不会。乖，给我看一下，严重的话就抹点药。”闵玧其鼻尖蹭蹭他，“我保证不动手。”

所以他动了嘴。  
田柾国大腿内侧有点肿，闵玧其深刻地检讨了一下，然后把田柾国的大腿掰开，慢慢地一点点亲了起来。“亲着会痛吗？”  
“好像还好。”田柾国觉得闵玧其趴在自己腿间的姿势太害羞了，“你别亲了。”  
“多亲几下好得快。”闵玧其笑，“你是不是豌豆公主啊？好容易受伤。要是以后我真的......”闵玧其故意隐去了关键字，“是不是肿的更厉害？”  
田柾国恼羞成怒，“你还说呢！没有以后了。”  
闵玧其舔完红肿的地方又隔着内裤舔田柾国的阴囊，“田柾国，你太可爱了，哪里都可爱。”起反应的性器被内裤包着却已经显现出了形状，“能给我吃一下吗？”

在家里要格外注意响动。

要忍住快感带来的呻吟实在是太难了。田柾国的视线被生理性的泪水模糊了，嗓子又干又哑还不敢发出什么可疑的声音。闵玧其把他压在下面，背后是柔软的床垫和被子，中间是一片潮湿。滚烫的鼻息喷在皮肤上，田柾国手指插入闵玧其的头发之间，求饶和反抗的话一句也说不出来。  
闵玧其故意不给他一个痛快，每次都在关键时刻停下来，等到汹涌的快感稍稍退去以后又重新开始新一轮的吮吸。龟头亮晶晶的，分不清是体液多一些还是闵玧其的唾液多一些。深红色的龟头在闵玧其的嘴唇之间出现又躲藏，避开了牙齿往更深的地方去。

“你们吃完了吗？”  
这次来敲门的是田爸爸，“要不要我把垃圾替你们收了？”  
田柾国声音带着哭腔，“不，不用。”  
“你怎么了？”门外的人很着急，“出什么事了？”  
闵玧其优哉游哉地把抚慰的工作从嘴巴交接给双手，“叔叔没事，他被辣哭了，我马上给他倒饮料。”说着拿拇指快速地搓揉着田柾国柱体顶端的小孔。在田柾国射出来时，闵玧其堵住了他的嘴巴，“是辣哭了还是爽哭了，要老实告诉给爸爸听吗？”

CH9.

短时间内反复堆积的快感和一波波的高潮使得身体变得愈发的敏感。大脑里一片空白，没有别的想法。田柾国躺在床上，开着腿让闵玧其用湿纸巾帮他整理。

冷冰冰的湿纸巾划过大腿内侧，又突然转向去了阴囊的部位。田柾国忍不住哼了几声，闵玧其笑笑，“怎么了？”

“难受......你摸着难受。”田柾国闭着眼睛，闵玧其没碰一下就会轻轻颤抖一下。

闵玧其一手拎起田柾国的阴茎，另一只手用湿纸巾仔细仔细擦拭过阴囊。“不能不擦啊，不然你要这么出去洗澡？不怕叔叔阿姨发现？”

“走不动。”田柾国抿着嘴，“不洗了。”

“那我更要给你擦干净。”

闵玧其回家后很久田柾国都没有睡着。

像是有心灵感应一般，他从书包里翻出手机，发现闵玧其刚发过来一条信息。那条信息是张照片，照片上是不知什么时候拍的自己穿着校服裙的样子。

田柾国心虚地退出了查看，没一会儿又重新点开看了起来。

他被压在地铁厕所的门上，双腿和闵玧其的紧密贴合，衬衣胡乱地往上跑，露出了微微凹陷的腰窝。虽说别处没有泄露什么，但田柾国很清楚，当时闵玧其的性器正在裙子下面冲撞个不停。

［好看吗？］

闵玧其发来了下一条信息。

田柾国红着脸坐在床上按手机键盘。

［为什么偷拍？］

［因为可爱啊。］

可爱什么啊......

田柾国又羞又气，把手机扔到了一边。可闵玧其再发消息过来的时候还是在第一时间把手机拿了过来。

这次不是照片不是文字而是一段语音。

闵玧其的呻吟声从耳机里传出来，“看着你那张照片我就忍不住要再来一次。下次骑在我身上好不好？”

圣诞节前就已经开始下了很长一段时间的雪。

两家人约好了出行，只把闵玧其和田柾国留下来。田柾国要上学请不了假，为此闵玧其还特意在家里人面前演了一出不情不愿不乐意的戏。最后当然是被爸妈训了一顿不说，还再次提醒他要在大人不在的这段时间好好照顾弟弟。

闵玧其撇嘴，“知道了。”

等大人一走就立刻敲开对面的门，身体力行地好好照顾弟弟。

田柾国床上的床品早就已经换成了厚实的毛绒，躺上去特别舒服。他放学回家就忍不住要换上家居服往被窝里钻，被闵玧其逮住打了几次屁股才学乖。

“你也太粗心了吧？明明应该选C为什么勾了一个A？”闵玧其靠着书桌监督田柾国写作业—周末两天还是要先完成功课才能毫无负担地玩。

田柾国拿铅笔尖戳了戳闵玧其的指甲盖，“刚才走神了，我改了就是。”

闵玧其觉得痒，低头看了一眼。“好好地写着作业怎么会走神？你在想什么呢？”

“在想哥哥啊！”田柾国理直气壮，他抬起头，“哪怕哥哥在面前也还是会想，真是奇怪呀。”

闵玧其轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“这么讨好我，是想偷偷做什么坏事吗？”

“没有。”田柾国摇摇头，“我写作业啦，你别打扰我。”嘴上说着别打扰，实际上没安生一会儿又翘着二郎腿去踢闵玧其。

闵玧其开始还当没感觉，后来那只脚越来越过分，居然顺着裤子的裤腿一路往上，直到被卡住—闵玧其弯腰捏住田柾国的脚踝，“闹什么......作业写完了？”

“不想写了。”田柾国眨眨眼睛，“明天再写好不好？”摆明是想用撒娇蒙混过关。

“明天有明天的事啊。”闵玧其蹲下去，用手掌捂住田柾国的脚，“叫你不穿袜子，脚这么凉。”他轻轻搓了搓，“明天不是你闹着要去游乐园吗？怎么，不想去了？”

田柾国看一眼窗外，表情暗淡。“下雪太冷了，不想去了。我准备在床上躺一天。”

闵玧其盯着他，“哪有人嫌天气冷就不出门的？游乐园永远都有那么多人。”

“那是小孩子，我又不是小孩子。”田柾国俯下身抱住闵玧其亲了一口，“明天再写作业。哥哥我们一起睡觉吧！”他的脚踩在闵玧其膝盖上没用力，“被窝里多暖和啊。”

很多时候闵玧其都怀疑田柾国天生软骨头，不能怎么能被自己抓着做出什么多动作来。被窝里的两个人缠在一起，谁也离不了谁似的交换亲吻相互抚摸。

皮肤的温度很快上升，冰凉的鼻尖蹭上去会立刻被温暖包裹。田柾国手指搭在闵玧其背上亲亲地捏，睡衣被推起来，闵玧其的头埋在他的胸口。

田柾国觉得自己又陷入了那种熟悉的、令人无法自拔的迷醉感中—身体都轻飘飘的使不上力气，此刻需要的都是一些能够让他清醒意识到自己是真实存在的痛楚—

“闵玧其，你想不想要我？”田柾国问。

闵玧其的动作定住，然后把田柾国的衣服拉下去整理好，“怎么突然这么问？”

田柾国眼睛没办法聚焦，“可我想要你。我想要你进来......”

“你还太小了。”闵玧其亲亲他的脸，“再等等不好吗？”

这个答案并没有让田柾国很失望。

即使不是今天那也会是明天。

两个人睡到十点多才起来。

田柾国又开始赖床，闵玧其叫了几次都不肯动，还趁闵玧其靠近时把人抱住了往床上带。压着靠着蹭了好一会儿才心满意足地撒手坐起来换衣服。

闵玧其已经把早饭准备好了，催着田柾国吃了饭还给他放了一叠切好摆上的果盘。“我出去买点东西，你记得写作业。”

田柾国扑过去黏在闵玧其背后，“你不带我出去吗？”

“下雪了，冷。”闵玧其手背过去拍拍他的屁股，“我很快就回来。”

田柾国哼哼唧唧好一阵子，把闵玧其送出门以后立刻回到卧室反锁门，从衣柜深处摸出一个口袋来。他神神秘秘地拉拢窗帘，脱下了身上的衣服。 

CH10.

闵玧其回家第一件事就是检查田柾国的作业。田柾国老大不情愿地把椅子让给闵玧其，然后站在椅子后面搂着闵玧其撒娇。“你也太不信任我了吧？作业都写完了。”

闵玧其翻了几页，“我这是对你负责。”话音刚落，他就发现田柾国不老实地伸出舌头舔了一下他的右边耳垂。“又闹？”

田柾国不搭腔，上下唇含住闵玧其的耳垂吸吮。因为凑的很近，呼出的热气也都喷在闵玧其的脸颊上，让他情不自禁起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“哥的耳垂凉凉的，舔起来好好玩。”田柾国笑着，舌尖扫过耳骨，“之前怎么都没发现呢？”他整个人干脆骑到闵玧其身上，舔完右边的又去舔左边，好像一定要做到公平对待似的。

闵玧其头皮一阵阵发麻，他拍拍田柾国的屁股，哑着声音，“你还要不要出门？”

“当然要啊！”田柾国松开耳垂，笑眯眯地又捧住闵玧其的脸，声音响亮地在对方嘴巴上亲了一口，“外面是不是很冷？那我要加一条围巾。”一边说着一边欢快地从闵玧其怀里溜走了。

闵玧其无奈地摇摇头，“那你最好也把手套戴上。”

大街上的圣诞气氛格外浓厚。

尤其在踏入商场以后，温暖的热气迎面而来，田柾国没走几步就把手套摘了塞进闵玧其的外套口袋里。

现在吃午饭还早了一点，两个人就随便逛了几家店，也没买什么东西。等到时间差不多，选了家两人都想吃的餐厅，用完午餐以后直接去了顶楼的电影院。

片子是已经上映了大半个月的爆米花电影。田柾国看了开头就小声跟闵玧其咬耳朵，“我都猜到接下来的剧情了。”

闵玧其抓过他的手，在手背上亲了一下。“田导演还是田编剧？”

“不信你就看嘛。”哪怕中间隔着碍事的扶手，田柾国还是往下滑了滑，把头靠在闵玧其肩膀上。

片子演到高潮部分的时候田柾国彻底失去了兴趣。他挠挠闵玧其的手掌心，接着把它拉到了自己的大腿上。“摸摸。”

闵玧其目不斜视盯着大银幕，左手却按照田柾国的要求在他的大腿上轻轻抚摸了几下。田柾国又满意了，缩着脖子在闵玧其肩膀上轻轻蹭。

电影散场以后田柾国和闵玧其是最后出去的。田柾国满脸通红，怀里抱着没吃完的爆米花，嘴里还装模作样地念叨着空调开大了很热。闵玧其揉揉他的头，“一会儿出去把外套穿上，凉。”

“我知道。”

吃完晚饭回家的时候天已经黑透了。

回家的那条路上虽然有行人但是不多，于是田柾国也毫不顾忌地牵着闵玧其的手一路蹦蹦跳跳的。

进门没多久闵玧其就接到了他妈妈打来的电话，田柾国耸耸肩，“问阿姨好，我先换衣服。”

闵玧其点点头，这才接起了电话。

然而电话没讲上几句，闵玧其就已经听不进去了。

田柾国背对着他，先是把外套挂在了衣架上，随即解开皮带，把牛仔裤缓缓往下脱。牛仔裤在他的要求下从破洞的换成了无洞的，但他怎么都没想到里面会是一条白色的、没几块布料的蕾丝内裤—甚至尾骨那里还有一小团毛茸茸的尾巴。

闵玧其只能用“嗯”来回应电话那头的问话，他下意识地吞咽唾沫，又看着田柾国拉起了毛衣，解开了衬衣的纽扣。

田柾国回头看他，脸上是不好意思又充满期待的笑。

“妈，回头再说，我现在有点忙。”闵玧其挂断电话，又把手机调成静音，直接将刚甩开衬衣的田柾国扑到了床上。“什么时候穿的？我怎么不知道？”

田柾国的屁股微微往上顶，“早上你出门的时候。”

“怪不得在电影院你不让我摸进去。”闵玧其下手的力气大了一些，他捏着田柾国的屁股，“怕我发现？”

“也怕你不发现。”田柾国的声音有点抖，“哥，你要不要看看前面？”

闵玧其亲了亲田柾国的后脖颈，“要我早知道里面......”他顿了顿，“可能电影都看不完我就要把人绑去厕所。”

田柾国把脸埋在床单上，“会被听到的。”

“嗯，所以现在就我们俩，没有别人。”闵玧其揉了一把内裤上短短的毛茸尾巴，“这什么？小兔子吗？”

“不知道......”田柾国转过身，“没仔细看就买了。”

等人转过来以后闵玧其就更受不了了—先不说内裤的布料前面已经要被田柾国的体液顶弄到透明了，上半身的内衣更是要命，蕾丝什么都遮不住，田柾国的乳头跟阴茎一样，都立起来了。

闵玧其有那么一分钟根本说不出话来。他默默找到遥控器把空调打开调高了气温，然后伸手捏住田柾国的下巴，“我想等你成年。”

田柾国靠着床角堆起来的被子，手勾住已经没办法遮挡住阴茎的内裤慢慢往下拉，“你觉得好看吗？”

“而且家里也没有避孕套。”闵玧其另一只手抓住田柾国的脚腕，“以后只能给我看。”

田柾国撑起身体去亲他，“不要套。第一次......想你直接进来。最好射到最里面。”他舔舔闵玧其的嘴唇，“我不是女孩子，不怕怀孕。”

不做人了吧。

闵玧其没有犹豫，顺势把那只脚拉开，“我不想你是女孩子，你是你就好了。”他回应起田柾国的吻，“不光避孕套，润滑剂也没有，要不要我回去拿？”

“不要。”田柾国摇摇头，“你可以......”他有点为难，“你可以先射一次再......帮我弄。”

“好。”

刚开始进入的时候十分困难。

虽然田柾国不断告诉自己要放松，但当闵玧其把龟头顶在入口缓缓磨蹭的时候还是整个人都紧张到不行。之前闵玧其也这么做过，但这一次是实实在在会把东西放进去，意识到这一点，羞耻、兴奋、期待和害怕都糅合在一起，分不清到底是哪种情绪占了上风。

田柾国是跪着的。

那条可笑的内裤还穿在身上，而内衣已经被闵玧其舔湿了，被强行舔咬开的乳孔稍不注意就会摩擦在蕾丝上，有点痛却很刺激。

“好小啊。”闵玧其一边蹭一边开玩笑，“我的宝贝柾国那里也太小了，怎么能吞进去啊？”

田柾国已经发不出别的声音了。

很显然，闵玧其不会那么轻易放过他。

“红红的，好像光是用龟头就能把那里撑满。”说话间闵玧其试着往里推了一点，“呃......夹的好厉害。”

“我......我在放松......”田柾国又抬高了一点屁股，“哥......可以进去的。”

闵玧其掰着双臀，“会哭吗？一会儿会哭吗？”

“不会哭的。”田柾国闭着眼睛，“哥慢一点......慢一点我就不会哭。”

“已经很慢了。”闵玧其俯下身亲亲田柾国的背，“不过我想看着你，想看着你的脸狠狠干进去。好不好？你要不要给我看？”

田柾国咬着牙，费力地开口，“不、不好看。”他能想象自己现在的表情有多糟糕。

“那你想不想看我是怎么进去的？”闵玧其把还没怎么进入的阴茎拔出来，“换个方向我把穿衣镜拉过来好吗？”

“哥......”田柾国声音哽咽，“那......那你看着我吧。”

“乖。”

面对面的姿势更令人害羞。

田柾国的腰后垫满了枕头和被子，整个身体被抬高。闵玧其抱着他的屁股调整好角度，“我要进去了。”

“嗯。”田柾国眯着眼睛。

“可能会有点痛。”闵玧其握住阴茎往前送，“不要不好意思。睁开眼睛看也没关系。”

其实从田柾国的角度只能看到闵玧其的阴茎一点一点消失被吞噬—但那也足够情色了。

“吃进去好多了，柾国舒服吗？”闵玧其抽送的幅度不大，很是照顾田柾国的感觉。

这时候比起快感还是满胀感更多。

田柾国受不了地按着自己的小腹，表情像是要哭，“会、会不会坏啊？里面好，里面好满。”

“因为你里面全是水，知道吗？”闵玧其退出来一点，“我要是抽出去肯定会流个不停。柾国不是男孩子吗？怎么会这么夸张？真要给我当新娘？”

田柾国抿抿嘴，“不......不是。”

也不知道究竟什么不是，不是什么。

闵玧其完全进入的时候田柾国已经软到不像话了。身体软，里面也软。不管龟头操到那个地方，他都是搂着闵玧其根本忍不住不发出呻吟声。

“真要我射在里面吗？”闵玧其卡住田柾国的腰，动作从快变慢了，“射在最里面，用手指也弄不出来？”

“......要。”

最后被插到前后都在流水。

闵玧其睡到半夜突然想到好像忘记对田柾国说圣诞快乐，他一动，怀里的人也跟着不舒服地扭了扭，嘴里还黏黏糊糊像是撒娇。

“乖，睡吧。”

田柾国额头抵在闵玧其的胸口，鼻子里轻轻哼了一声，“晚安。” 

 

番外（两个纯情生活片段）

刚读高一的时候闵玧其总是喜欢跑去初中部找田柾国。一方面是好奇自己不在对方会不会很不习惯—毕竟之前下课总混在一起，连去小超市买水都不例外；另一方面则是担心对方好脾气容易被人欺负。不过每一次闵玧其跑去初中部都能找到不同的理由，偏偏没有一个理由与田柾国相关。他总是闵玧其“顺路”去看的那一个。

高中部和初中部共同同一个体育场，偶尔体育课撞到一起的时候闵玧其会在自由活动的时候跑去看田柾国打球。他擅长篮球，但田柾国喜欢踢足球。偶尔看看还是挺有意思的。

那天好像是轮到初三年级去阶梯教室听消防安全讲座，闵玧其过去捡球的时候一眼就看到了坐在窗边心不在焉的田柾国。  
直接在窗口喊人风险太大，闵玧其还没那么大胆。好在田柾国像是跟他有心电感应似的，猛地抬头看到闵玧其，扬起脸就是一个浅浅的笑。  
闵玧其抱着篮球也冲他笑，接着伸手指了指旁边的球场。没过一会儿田柾国就弯着身子小跑过来，敞开的校服外套里灌了风进去，整个人看起来轻飘飘的。

“听讲座多无聊，还不如出来看我打球。”闵玧其坐在场地边，伸直了双腿动了动脚腕。“找的什么借口啊？”  
田柾国有样学样，也把腿往前伸。“跟老师说太闷了，不舒服。然后老师就放我出来透气了。”  
“嗯，一出来就跟脱笼小鸟一样。”闵玧其拿手肘轻轻撞向田柾国的腰，“喝饮料吗？我去给你买。”  
田柾国打了个哈欠，“玧其哥请我我就喝。”他望着闵玧其，神情是很有把握的小得意。  
闵玧其弹了弹他的脑门，“知道了，坐这儿等我。”

买完饮料回去的时候，还隔着老远呢，闵玧其就看到田柾国身边多了一个人。他刚才特意把田柾国拉到休息区的角落，一来是怕球场里的人误伤，二来是怕有人打扰。结果现在......闵玧其的脚步放缓，走进了发现田柾国旁边坐着个女生。  
有意思。

闵玧其绕去另一边默默看好戏。

那女生像是来表白的，涨红了脸也不敢抬头看上几眼田柾国。两个人声音都小，实在听不清是在说什么。  
“你在这儿干嘛？怎么不去打球？”突然有人从后面拍了拍闵玧其的肩膀，“听说下个月有篮球赛，我们班可就靠你了。”  
闵玧其转过头，是同班同学。  
他尴尬地应付了几句，然后一步一步往下走到了田柾国身边。来表白的女生早就跑了，连人影都看不见了。

闵玧其把手里的那盒牛奶递给田柾国，嘴上没说一句话。  
“怎么是牛奶？”田柾国哭笑不得，“我要你手里的可乐。”  
闵玧其轻轻拍开他的手，“小孩子长身体就该喝牛奶。”  
“我有在喝的。”田柾国抿抿嘴，倒也不再争执，把吸管取出来插进了纸盒里。

“刚才那个......怎么回事？”闵玧其问完才觉得自己口气有点奇怪，他把可乐瓶放到另一边清了清嗓子，“你们班同学？”  
田柾国耳朵一下红了。“初二的。”  
“然后呢？”还是忍不住要问清楚。闵玧其看向球场中央，“她喜欢你啊？”  
田柾国直接呛了一口奶。

闵玧其替田柾国拍背顺气，等他缓过来以后又是一句，“这么激动干嘛？你也喜欢她？”  
“当然不是。”田柾国瞪了一眼闵玧其，“玧其哥你不要乱说话。”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“那你说。”  
田柾国挠挠鼻尖，“也没什么好说的。反正我没答应......”他顿了顿，“她约我周末去看电影。”  
“你为什么不答应？”闵玧其装作如无其事的样子，实际上心里有种莫名的紧张感。  
“我们不是说好了要去吃烤肉吗？”田柾国答的理所当然，“别提她了。再坐一会儿我该回去了。”  
闵玧其点点头，“嗯。”心里的紧张被满足替换，他伸手拎着田柾国校服外套里面的卫衣帽子，轻轻扣住了田柾国的脑袋，“放学等我，知道吗？”  
“知道了！”

-

闵玧其有时都觉得自己是在提前感受育儿过程。

两家大人心都特别大，养儿子更是标准的放养，一般的头疼脑热根本不放在眼里。

前段时间闵玧其吹风受了凉，喝了几袋感冒冲剂也不见好，于是最近都故意避开田柾国，生怕把人给传染了。这天他实在扛不住，下午第一节课上到一半就请假早退回家休息。  
闵玧其在家里睡的昏天暗地，醒来的时候头不晕了鼻子也不堵了，看来感冒是好的差不多。他伸手去开灯，床头灯亮起的时候才发现床脚那边缩着个田柾国。闵玧其连忙把人摇醒，“你怎么在这儿？”  
田柾国死命揉眼睛，“妈妈让我过来看看你，我一不小心就睡着了。”

结果田柾国也感冒了。

第二天闵玧其带着田柾国去医院。坐在出租车上一路都在给田柾国递纸巾，等田柾国擦完鼻涕再把纸团扔进准备好的小塑料袋里。  
田柾国鼻子红通通的，说起话来也是瓮声瓮气。“啊，我的鼻子好痛。”  
闵玧其捧着他的脸看了看，“破皮了。”  
“特别痛。”田柾国皱皱鼻子，“像是有火在烧。”  
闵玧其轻轻吹了一口气，“抹宝宝霜会有用吗？一会儿我去给你买。”

两个人先在导医台咨询了一下—因为之前意见不统一，拿不准到底应该挂哪个科室。导医台的小护士问过田柾国的年龄以后笑了笑，“挂儿科。”  
闵玧其没忍住，转过脸偷笑。  
田柾国很是不能接受这个结果，一直跟对方确认，“我？挂儿科？儿科？”  
“嗯，你的年龄最好是挂儿科。”护士答得肯定，“挂张医生的号吧，他今天上班。”  
田柾国尴尬地拿上自己的就诊卡，拉着闵玧其排到队伍里等着挂号。

儿科在二楼。  
儿科科室外面的走廊坐了一排小孩子，看样子也就五六岁，好像大多是被家长领着过来接种疫苗的。田柾国迟迟不肯过去，觉得有点丢脸。闵玧其当没看见他脸上的表情，大手一拉就把人带到长椅的空位上一屁股坐下。  
旁边的小朋友们纷纷扭头过来。  
田柾国低着头，手指都紧紧地抓到了一起。

“你怕打针啊？”闵玧其凑过去跟他咬耳朵，“没关系，哥哥陪着你呢。”  
田柾国一听，头埋的更低了。  
闵玧其美滋滋地靠回去做好，又隔着衣服摸了摸田柾国的背。  
怎么都陪着你。

闵玧其这个年纪的男孩子什么都要和身边人一样，又什么都要不一样。遇上不小心撞衫的情况更是要把面子绷够，体现出自己更帅更酷的那一面。等到擦肩而过以后说不定还要在心里骂上几句。  
可这些在田柾国面前通通失效。   
他们身上穿着款式相似的黑色外套，田柾国头上还戴着和自己一模一样的渔夫帽—那天他戴上，田柾国说好看，他就又买了一顶送给对方。  
“叫到号了。”田柾国转头看他，眼睛被帽檐遮了一部分，看起来有点凶凶的。  
“恩，走吧。”闵玧其伸手拎起那个装纸团的塑料袋，“我们去看儿科。”  
田柾国不服气地“哼”了一声。

要是没戴帽子就好了。  
闵玧其有点心痒痒，他想揉揉田柾国的头发。  
也想告诉他，不长大也挺好的。


End file.
